sojourn_mythosfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Characters Humans 'Arphaun' A veteran of more battles than he can even remember, Arphaun is renowned for many things, perhaps the most famous being the seven swords he carries at all times. Having sustained so many blows to the head over the years, Arphaun has become victim to a weak memory and a wandering mind, and has since retired from combat. However, his skill with blades remains legendary, and the many tales of his conquests seem almost mythical in their grandeur. He fended off ------, won the skirmish for -------- by hurling his own severed finger past the finishing line, and single-handedly bested the Hish warlord Vraxxis by wielding three swords at once – the third one held in his mouth. Oribeth A young, headstrong PRINCESS? who desperately desires a freedom she cannot have. Daughter to a dead King and an ailing Queen, Oribeth has no siblings, and thus is the sole heir to her family's throne. As a result, she has spent her entire life under the highest of royal protection, whether she likes it or not. She is allowed nowhere without the presence of her four guardians, and every decision in her life has been made by others, all in preparation for her future sovereignty. Fiercely protected since birth, and severely lacking in real friends, Oribeth openly resents her lack of control over her own life, and often finds herself at odds with the lifestyle that has been forced upon her. Esker A senior cleric of Vernost who seems to have acquired the ability to converse with the dead. However, Esker regards this as a curse rather than a blessing, and is often driven to distraction by their incessant whispers. As a result, he is rarely able to hold a conversation without being drawn into a quarrel with a spirit from the beyond – sometimes rather heated. Those who know him have debated whether he truly possesses the power to speak to the dead, or if he is simply 'touched' by old age. Most tend to favour the latter. Otaru 'Xaoset' An elder seer. 'Odanus Mora' A diplomat. Quaith Hish 'Vraxxis' Description. Wymirs Graun Ixarians Others Archamel A sophisticated automaton with delusions of perfection, Archamel is the life's work of one man; a reclusive tinkerer known as Magnis. Hailed as a work of genius by many, including the Evokai, Archamel is one of the most advanced sentient machines ever created. So enamoured was Magnis with his creation, he swiftly became a recluse, and now no longer considers himself Archamel's master, but rather his adoring servant. Archamel, revelling in the constant admiration, has developed a profound superiority complex, even going so far as to adapt a portable vanity mirror into his design, so that he can look upon himself whenever he wishes.